


Another One

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Freddie, Cats, Fluff, Freddie with long hair is too cute to function, Gift Giving, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, early days of the band, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: He fell silent at the scene in front of him. The fire was still burning lowly in the grate, clearly having not been tended to for a few hours. There were a few mugs littered over the table, one still half filled with cold tea. Jim felt his heart soften as he gazed at the man on the sofa: Freddie was fast-asleep, head resting on his arm and long hair in his face.





	Another One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersonicmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/gifts).



> i nearly fell asleep writing this

“Okay, darling, you have to promise not to be angry, but she was-” Jim forwent any sort of greeting, too wrapped up in his own excitement as he stepped into the lounge of their Kensington flat. It had been a busy day, the good kind of busy where every moment is occupied and there was a feeling of real living, real enjoyment.

He fell silent at the scene in front of him. The fire was still burning lowly in the grate, clearly having not been tended to for a few hours. There were a few mugs littered over the table, one still half filled with cold tea. Jim felt his heart soften as he gazed at the man on the sofa: Freddie was fast-asleep, head resting on his arm and long hair in his face.

It was rare to see moments where Freddie was so relaxed, so happy, so comfortable. Jim placed the box by the table, going over and standing in front of the couch. He crouched down, tracing his thumb over the sharp line of Freddie’s cheekbone and carefully tucking the long hair out of his face. He forgot all of his original excitement, completely absorbed in how soft and gentle Freddie looked in that moment, curled up in the old patchwork quilt that Jim had brought as his little piece of home.

Freddie, in response to the cold hand, drew his blanket up a little higher, burying himself almost completely in the soft material. It had the smell of Jim on it, the smell of home. It was unashamedly the best thing that Jim had brought from home to their flat. His hair shifted again as he tucked himself further into the crook of his arm, looking like possibly the most comfortable thing that Jim had ever witnessed.

His soft breaths made a little piece of hair flutter in front of his face, the regularity lulling Jim into the same calm. He sat down on the floor and gently combed his fingers through Freddie’s hair, revelling in soft it was to touch. It was freshly washed, a little fluffy. He listened to the soft murmur of the sleeping man becoming faintly aware of his presence, being roused into a sleepy half-reality where all that existed was this blanket and these gentle fingers.

Freddie smiled sleepily, snaking a hand from under the blankets to take hold of one of Jim’s. He opened his eyes slowly, cracking them open as if it was a great effort. He blinked slowly, heavily, letting his eyes rest on the small smile that Jim wore. “Darling-” He said, his voice rough, sleep still weighing heavy on him.

“Good evening.” Jim said softly, kissing Freddie’s forehead softly. “You fell asleep on the couch again.” He whispered and Freddie laughed a little, closing his eyes again. 

“Show night.” He murmured in return. Nothing exhausted him like a show, nothing made him more inclined to sleep no matter where he was. Jim knew this and smiled, squeezing Fred’s hand lightly.

“I brought something home, my dear.” Jim said softly as Freddie moved to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and curled the blanket around him as he sat cross legged, movements languid and tired. “You have to promise me not to be cross.” He added, and Freddie’s brow furrowed in sleepy confusion. He didn’t feel as though it was even possible to be angry with Jim at that moment in time.

He was about to start asking questions when Jim handed him the box. He pushed his hair back from his face and opened it up carefully. Jim moved to sit beside him, curling up a little and leaning on Freddie’s shoulder to watch his reaction.

“Oh-” Freddie let out a little gasp, his face breaking into a huge smile as he reached into the box. Inside was a little black kitten, fast asleep in one corner. He brought it out, Jim quickly removing the box so that he could rest the bundle of fluff on his chest. “Oh my God, Jim-” He started laughing, holding it ever so close. “Another one?” He asked, playful but clearly ecstatic.

“They couldn’t find him a home.” Jim replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Freddie’s temple. “It was this, or… you know.” He said and Fred nodded, shifting to lie against Jim’s shoulder. 

“I love him.” He said softly, immediately feeling himself lulled towards sleep by the rhythmic purring and the sound of his lover’s heartbeat. “Oh, darling, he’s perfect.” He whispered, scratching under the cat’s chin gently.

Jim smiled, wrapping both arms around Freddie. He was certain that he’d be carrying him, asleep, to bed that night. He kissed the top of his head again, finding his softness contagious. “Any name ideas, my love?”

Freddie yawned gently, closing his eyes and snuggling closer, head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. “Goliath.” He said, grinning in spite of himself. “Tiny Goliath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed - please leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
